Suicidio
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: La verdad duele, la mentira mata. ¿Y sabes qué? Las palabras también lo hacen.


_"Podría haber muerto..."_

 _"Hay algo en tu cabeza oxigenada para que no cometas esa locura"_

 _"Eres una asesina"_

 _"¿No te vas a disculpar?"_

 _"¿Sabes decir perdón?"_

 _"Sería mejor que tu estuvieras en el hospital"_

 _"No, sería mejor que estuvieras muerta"_

 _"Todo sería más fácil sino existieras"_

 _"Ni siquiera un disculpa va a solucionar algo"_

 _"Para ti el dinero soluciona todo"_

 _"Sin Sabrina no tienes a nadie a tu lado"_

 **...**

Chloé escuchaba todo con los puños fuertemente apretados. Sus uñas lastimando sus palmas, tanto que salía sangre. Sus ojos que ardían por aguantarse las lágrimas.

Sin poder decir nada. Sin sentir que debía decir algo.

 _¡Todo se salió de control!_

Gritaba su mente.

 _¡No fue mi intención! ¡No soy una asesina! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Marinette está bien! ¡Dejen de odiarme! ¡Fue una broma! ¡Una broma! ¡Solo una broma! ¡Alguien! ¡Solo alguien! ¡Este de mi lado!_

— Adrien —Llamó con la voz ahogada. Sintiéndose rodeada, todos atacándola. Suplicándole con la mirada que la apoye.

— Hubiera sido mucho mejor si tú hubieras estado enferma.

Esas palabras nunca se las espero. No de él.

Era como si le hubiera dicho que era mejor que no existiera. Que era mucho mejor si ella no estaba cerca. Claro Sabrina no molestaba. Ella sí. Chloé provocaba un caos, Akumatizaba a todo el mundo.

Se levantó y se fue de ahí. Empujándolos y corriendo con las lágrimas quemando su garganta.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al hotel con las lágrimas salpicándole las mejillas. El maquillaje un poco corrido. Nadie de ahí le pregunto si estaba bien.

A nadie le importo. A nadie le preocupo.

Se encerró en su habitación dejando que el llanto salga, que el dolor se vaya. Algo que no hacía, algo que no pasaba. Al rato tomó su celular. Ni una llamada. Adrien no se disculpó. Como ella.

Vio el número de su padre y lo llamó. Necesitaba a alguien, a quien sea que este de su lado, que la apoye...

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Chloé?

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos se le cristalizaran. Esas palabras sonaban como si fuera una peste.

— Estoy ocupado, hablamos después.

Y le corto. Él dio finalizada la llamada, aunque ella lo llamó. A pesar de que no le dio la oportunidad de decir alguna palabra. Las gotas saladas cayeron en la pantalla, borrando su visión. Vio su celular y escribió un mensaje: _"Perdón"_

Esa era la única línea. La única que pudo escribir. Una que mando a todos sus contactos y al notar que había sido enviado. El celular, lo arrojó contra su espejo. Estrellándolo, rompiendo los dos objetos.

Tomó un pedazo del mismo y se vió. Cerró los ojos, un momento, y camino hacia el baño. Dejo que el agua llenara la bañera y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Metiéndose en la misma cuando estuvo casi lista.

Esperando que las sales y los aceites de baño la relajaran y borraran todo lo que estaba sintiendo como lo horrible que se veía luego de llorar.

Pero no.

Estar ahí, cerrar los ojos, provocaba que reviva todo. Cada palabra, cada mirada y principalmente a Adrien, sus palabras, su mirada como si estuviera decepcionado, pero a la vez se lo esperaba.

Tomó de nuevo el trozo de espejo, pero esta vez no fue para mirarse. Vió su punta afilada y sus muñecas sucesivamente.

 _"Nadie me necesita"_

 _"Sería mejor si no existiera"_

 _"Lo mejor"_

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir mientras ella se cortaba. Al principio no fue profundo, pero cuando cerró sus ojos, la punta comenzó a atravesar mas profundamente su piel y el dolor se hacía más fuerte. Sus dos muñecas quedaron igual mientras ella veía como el agua se volvía rosada.

Esa agua que seguía corriendo mojando el suelo. Sintiéndose mareada y que a cada momento perdía su consciencia. A los minutos, soltó el trozo de espejo manchado de su sangre, cayendo en el suelo. Mientras sus brazos colgaban a sus costados.

 _"Todos estarán felices"_

 _"Principalmente tú, Adrien"_

Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **...**

Adrien al recibir _ese_ mensaje se preocupó. Chloé no se disculpaba, bueno, ya no lo hacía. De niña siempre enfrentaba sus errores con la cabeza en alto.

Pero ahora no.

La intentó llamar, pero su celular estaba fuera de cobertura. No obstante se preocupó más cuando Marinette, ya que la fue a visitar al hospital junto a Nino y a Alya. Recibió ese mensaje como sus amigos.

— Por fin se dignó a aceptar sus errores —Repuso Alya.

— Muy de ella es este mensaje. Sin dar la cara —Agregó Nino.

Sin embargo para Marinette fue extraño y ni hablar de Adrien, quien este último, se fue velozmente de ahí. Se transformó en Chat Noir para ir más rápido y se quedó enfrente de la entrada del balcón que daba a la habitación de Chloé.

Corrió la ventana y se adentró con el corazón martillando en su pecho. Muy preocupado por su amiga, no fue su intención hablarle así, pero tenía que darse cuenta que sus bromas no causaban gracia, que eran de mal gusto y de detenerse de una vez por todas con eso.

— ¿Chloé?

Llamó cautelosamente, pero nadie le contesto. Notando como el espejo estaba roto y la pantalla de su celular también. Se adentró más. Hasta que piso algo mojado.

Agua.

Dio pasos apresurados hacia el baño, golpeando con todo la puerta.

— ¡Chloé! ¡Chloé! —Llamó repetidas veces— ¡Ábreme! ¡Ábreme!

Su corazón latía muy rápido y su piel estaba estremecida. Sentía escalofríos, tenía miedo por si algo malo había sucedido. Sin esperar más tiempo, utilizo su cataclismo contra la puerta. Desintegrándola.

Donde, después de eso, pudo ver su interior. Estaba Chloé tomándose un baño, pero estaba inconsciente y sus muñecas estaban cortadas.

 _"No, no, no"_

Su cabeza repitió sin creerlo. Acercándose despacio hacia donde estaba ella. Al llegar a su lado, las rodillas golpearon el suelo, salpicándolo.

— ¿Chloé? —Pronunció despacio— ¿Chloé? —Repitió pero más fuerte sintiendo sus ojos cristalizados.

Negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Cuestionó escéptico— ¡¿Que mierda hiciste?!— Y las lágrimas cayeron— Maldición, maldición.

Comenzando a respirar más acelerado y sus manos estaban temblando. Tomó su celular como pudo y llamó a emergencias.

— M-mi amiga... —Su voz estaba temblando, balbuceaba.

 _¿Soy su amigo?_ Se preguntó. _¿Lo era?_

— Se acaba de suicidar —Tragó saliva y luego dijo la dirección. No escucho lo que estaban diciendo en algún momento el celular se le resbalo de su mano mientras su mente lo invadía de recuerdos. Principalmente de Chloé protegiéndolo.

Porque Chloé cuando era niña enfrentaba sus errores con la cara en alto. Y también lo hacía con los suyos. Ella se echaba la culpa, siempre lo protegía.

 _"¡No fue su intención! ¡Fue un accidente!"_

 _"Fue mi culpa, Adrien no hizo nada malo"_

 _"Retenme a mi"_

¿Y que hizo hoy?

No la protegió. No le devolvió el favor, nunca lo hizo. Le echó en cara lo que hizo, la culpo indirectamente. Le dijo que era mejor si no estuviera. Sin pedirle explicaciones, sin creerle que no fue con esa intención.

— ¡Soy un estúpido! —Gritó con las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, su cuello. Rozando la yema de sus dedos sus mejillas. Se veía tan pálida— ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien ayúdela! ¡Sálvenla!

Ahogó un sollozo, gimoteo, se insultó, se culpó y principalmente se disculpó.

 _"Perdón, Chloé" "No fui un buen amigo" "Lo siento, lo siento tanto"_

Y en algún momento la transformación desapareció mostrando a Adrien pidiendo perdón a Chloé, a su amiga, que esperaba que aun siga con vida.


End file.
